


Ohana Means Family

by ColorfullyUnique



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Puppy Piles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfullyUnique/pseuds/ColorfullyUnique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't know when he had become this. The pack mom. He also didn't quite know when he stopped minding, especially with a hot pack Dad like Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana Means Family

Stiles had always wondered how he had ended up like this. Helping taking care of the pack, like they were all his own pups. At first it started out with only cooking dinner twice a week, and a pack bonding day once a month. Now Stiles cooks dinner for his pack everyday, and everyday is a pack bonding day. He didn't know when cuddling was added into the mix, but it came out of nowhere.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a warm, July summer night, and I was lying on my bed, snuggled down in the blankets, when suddenly there was a loud tap at my window. I bolted upright in bed, and scrambled out, managing to get my feet tangled in the blankets and fall flat on my face, before standing up again, and walking over to my window, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I got to my window, and looked out discovering a pouting Isaac, with tears in his eyes. I hurriedly opened the window and helped Isaac in.  
"What's wrong Isaac?" I asked leading Isaac to the bed, and sitting next to him. Isaac turned and buried his face in my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"I had a bad dream... Can I sleep here Stiles?" Isaac asked nuzzling my neck. I merely nodded, and stood, pulling Isaac up, and to the top of the bed. Once Isaac laid down, I crawled over him to the other side of the bed, and laid down, snuggling into Isaac's side. Isaac turned and buried his face in my growing hair, and we fell asleep. I awoke sometime the next morning feeling very warm. I was so comfortable that I snuggled deeper into the source of the warmth, earning a deep chuckle, that I felt more than heard. When I opened my eyes, My face was buried into a bare chest, and when I looked up, I saw curly blonde hair, that could only belong to Isaac. I smiled as the memories from last night came flooding back, and I closed my eyes, smiling. I slowly sat up, and turned looking over to Isaac.   
"C'Mon. Let's get you home." I said grabbing his hand, and pulling him up, before I picked up a pair of-hopefully- clean jeans and a regular tee shirt with my red zip up jacket. I got dressed, and pulled Isaac out the door, picking up my keys on the way. He climbed into the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt, while I got into the passenger seat, buckled my seat belt, and pulled out of the driveway, before speeding down the street, towards the burnt out shell of the Hale house. We pulled up in front of it, and stepped out, before walking through the door. The whole pack was already there.  
“Isaac. Where were you last night?” Jackson asked, scooting over to make room for Isaac. I set in the empty arm chair in the corner, smiling, as I watched my pack fight for space, then make up, then fight for food. I chuckled when I saw Erica lick a line up Isaac’s face, then steal the food he was about to eat. Sometime during that, Erica, Lydia, and Allison had started talking, and walked up to me.  
“Yes?” I asked looking at them confused. Lydia smirked, and I knew it couldn't be good.   
“Can we have a sleepover tonight? You and three girls, at your house?” Lydia asked, batting her eyelashes. I nodded; my mouth hanging open, the all giggled and told me they would be over around 7ish. I smiled, and turned to the pack, all of them staring at me.   
“What?” I asked, blushing and putting my head down.   
“You and three girls are having a sleepover all by yourselves at your house tonight.” Isaac said slowly.  
“They are all taken.” I said defensively, when I heard a scoff from behind me. I turned around to see none other than Derek Hale standing behind me. I blushed, and caught myself staring, because Derek Hale was shirtless. I turned quickly, my blush deepening when I saw the pack smirking at me. Suddenly I felt breath on the back of my neck, and lips on my ear. I shivered, but it wasn't cold.  
“Like what you see?” I heard someone whisper in my ear, but I knew that voice all too well. I turned staring at a smirking Derek, mouth hanging open. He smirked and turned to the pack.  
“Just so all of you know, there will be a pack sleepover tomorrow. You are all expected to bring at least one dish to pass around, and make sure there is enough of that dish for the whole pack." Derek said emphasizing whole. Isaac nodded, and stood up, walking over to me, and sitting on my lap, sniffing my neck. I smiled, but it dropped when suddenly everyone in the pack, except the Alpha was sniffing or touching some part of my body. I gasped and pulled away, standing up, and pulling my keys out of my pocket. I practically running out of the house, and jumping into my car, before speeding all the way to my house. . I pulled out various food items, setting them out along the counter. I suddenly jumped, when there was a pair of arms wrapped out my waist. I turned around coming face to face with Erica. She smiled, and kissed my cheek.  
“Where is your room so I can set my bag down?” She asked.  
“F-first d-door on your l-left.” I said stuttering, suddenly nervous for this sleepover. I heard a loud bang up in my room, and I ran up to my room, worried she had broken something, but when I got in there, she was in nothing but one of my over sized tee shirts. I blushed, and slowly back out of the room running down the stairs, and falling down the last two. I stood up, and looked around. I smiled when I saw Lydia and Allison walk through the front door.   
“Lydia you already know where my room is, so you can show Allison.” I said pointing up the stairs, where Erica was coming down the stairs, wearing only my shirt, and he hair tousled, looking like we had done…. Something. I blushed and walked into the kitchen, picking up a bottle of soda, and taking a big gulp. I smiled, and sat on the couch, while Erica went into the kitchen, while I heard two pairs of footsteps, padding down the stairs. I smiled and looked up, but when I looked up my smile dropped, as did my jaw. Allison was walking down the stairs with one of my shirts on, her hair tousled, and her legs looking longer than usual. Lydia was right behind her wearing a slightly smaller tee-shirt, and her underwear was slightly sticking out the bottom. He strawberry blonde hair was cascading in its natural curls down her back. It looked as if I had done something with each of these girls, but surprisingly, I wasn't feeling the least bit aroused by them. I gulped, and focused on the movie playing, before all three girls were draped over me in one way or another. Surprisingly I didn't mind. We watched movies for the rest of the night, before the girls started falling asleep, so we went upstairs to my room, and I stripped down the my boxers, before climbing into the bed. Lydia was partially on me, with her head next to mine, an arm across my chest, and a leg around my waist. Allison was sleeping on the other side, with her head on my chest, arm across my stomach, and leg tangled with mine. Erica was lying across the bottom part of my body with her head on my stomach, arms wrapped around my waist, and both of her legs tangled with mine. I smiled. So this is what it feels like to be loved… I thought just before drifting off into the inky black abyss of sleep. I awoke the next morning to the sound of my door opening. I opened my eyes to see my Dad looking shocked in the doorway.   
“I don’t want to know, just tell me you used protection.” My Dad said whispering. I looked at him shocked.  
“Nothing happened! This is pack bonding! Just like the pack sleepover tonight!” I whisper yelled. He nodded, but still looked suspicious. He walked out the door, slamming it loudly behind me, and all of the girls woke up, they all smiled, before kissing my cheek.   
“Last night was awesome.” Lydia said lowly, rubbing her eyes. All the girls nodded, and got up, before changing.   
“Are you guys going to keep my shirts or give them back?” I asked smirking at them. They all turned and smiled widely.  
“Keep.” They all said in unison. I smiled and nodded, before standing up, pulling on a pair of sweats, and an over sized hoodie. I pulled a bag out of my closet, throwing random things in there. The girls smiled once I stood up, and slung my bag over my shoulder. We all walked down the stairs, before getting in, with Lydia and Allison in the back, and Erica in the front. I smiled at the girls and pulled off, driving to the ‘pack sleepover’. We pulled up in front, and I got out heading to the back, while the girls headed inside. I pulled my bag out of the back, and started walking when suddenly Derek was in front of me. I gasped and muttered a curse under my breath.  
“Geez Derek! Trying to give me a heart attack?” I asked taking a deep breath. Derek took a step forward, and captured my lips with his. At first I was shocked and didn't respond, but then I slowly melted and relaxed into the kiss and kissed him back. I don’t know how long it was, before we finally pulled away, me gasping for air. Derek smirked and rested his forehead against mine.   
“Stiles… You are my mate, and you are mine. Got it?” Derek asked, I merely nodded, and my head rolled to the side. Derek took this as the opportunity to start kissing and sucking my neck. I was too lost to care, even though I knew he was leaving a hickey. Finally he pulled away, and smirked at his handy work, before grabbing my hand and leading me inside the house to where the pack was smiling at us.  
“About time!” Lydia shouted and stood up, hugging both Derek and I. Once everyone had given us hugs, we started getting ready for the sleep over. There were three huge mattresses in the middle of the room. With pillows and blankets scattered around. I smiled, before going and lying in the center of the mattresses and feeling warmth on both sides, and people started lying down. Derek wrapped completely around me, Isaac wrapped around my back, Allison had her arm wrapped around Derek, and a leg laying over both Derek and I, Scott was next to Allison, his arms and legs tangled around her, Lydia lying practically on top of Scott, with Jackson next to her, with a hand buried in Lydia’s hair, leg tangled with hers, and his face buried in the crook of her neck. Behind Isaac, was Danny with his lips on Isaac’s collar bone, and leg wrapped around his waist, then Erica was behind Danny with one leg over Danny, and one Leg over Boyd, who was lying next to Erica, and Boyd had his hand splayed over Erica’s stomach, and his face buried in his hair. I smiled thinking over everything that has happened since Scott was turned, and how at first I resented it, and now I live for it. This is my pack, my family, and I love all of them. As if knowing what I was thinking Derek kissed me lightly on the lips.   
“This is our pack, our puppy pile, and we all love you, especially me.” Derek whispered in my ear. This is what love and family feels like… And I wouldn't trade anything for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
